My Story
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Kisah hidup sang penulis pendatang baru yang karya pertamanya menjadi Best Seller, ternyata tak seperti yang dibayangkan. Menjadikannya sebuah cerita pun harus membuka berbagai luka lama yang tak ingin diingat. /"Dasar nenek lampir! Ingat umur dong! Sudah mau SMA aja belagu."/"Cih! Aku sebenarnya gak sudi tinggal serumah dengan seorang pembunuh!"/ First Drama in Fandom BBB. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Siap?" Tanya seorang pria pada seorang wanita muda yang sedang membenahi pakaiannya, juga kembali mempolesi wajahnya dengan bedak.

"Ya, saya siap." Jawab wanita muda itu. Ia langsung mengambil mike yang diberikan oleh pria lainnya.

"Kamera siap! Action!"

Terdengarnya seruan tegas itu, kameramen pun memfokuskan lensanya pada wajah sang wanita yang mulai berbicara.

"Selamat siang para penonton sekalian. Kembali dengan saya, Suzy." Salam Suzy saat camera telah menyala.

"Saya sekarang berada pada The Majestic Hotel, akan memberikan informasi mengenai pendatang baru dalam dunia pernovelan, yang karyanya menjadi Best Seller tahun ini!" Suzy mulai berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan ruang aula yang dipenuhi oleh banyak manusia.

"Dan saat ini, sang pendatang baru itu mengadakan jumpa pers. Lihatlah, banyak wartawan juga penulis lainnya yang datang pada acara ini."

Kamera pun menyorot kumpulan para penulis yang namanya sudah terkenal. Suzy yang melihat itu, langsung menghampiri dan mulai bertanya mengenai apa saja yang akan dilakukan pada jumpa pers sang pendatang baru dan lainnya.

"Ehem. Tes, tes, satu, dua." Terdengar suara dari podium. Semua pasang mata pun menatap orang yang bisa ditebak kalau ia adalah moderator pada acara ini.

"Baik. Karena, hampir semua tamu undangan telah datang, juga para wartawan yang sepertinya tidak sabar lagi. Kami akan memulai acara ini."

Berakhirnya perkataan sang moderator, muncullah tiga orang dari belakang panggung. Mereka menaiki tempat yang telah tersedia di atas panggung yang berisikan meja panjang dengan tiga mike, juga masing-masing tiga kursi. Setelah ketiganya duduk, moderator pun mulai berucap kembali.

"Selamat siang, semuanya. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan saya Iwan. Saya akan menjadi moderator pada acara hari ini. Saya juga akan memperkenalkan tiga orang yang telah duduk dihadapan kalian." Iwan menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Di sebelah kiri saya, terdapat nona Yaya. Ia adalah editor dari novel Best Seller tahun ini, yang berjudul Problem." Yaya berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit tanda memberi salam, diikuti tepuk tangan meriah. "Di kursi ketiga dari kiri saya, ada tuan Fang. Ia adalah manager sang penulis." Fang juga mengikuti yang Yaya lakukan, tepuk tangan pun mengikuti.

"Dan tepat ditengah ada Gempa! Sang pendantang baru dalam dunia penulisan novel. Karyanya yang baru saja terbit sekitar 8 bulan lalu, menjadi Best Seller tahun ini. Beri tepuk tangan semuanya!" Gempa berdiri, lalu membungkuk disertai tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah menjadi backsound.

Setelah Gempa duduk, sang moderator berdehem pelan. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara pada siang hari ini.

 **My Story**

 **.**

 **Seluruh Chara Cartoon BoBoiBoy bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini beserta alurnya yang menjadi milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Drama – Family – Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Elemental Siblings, Humor nyempil nan garing, Inspirasi dari kehidupan nyata yang diubah sedemikian rupa, POV berganti secara tiba-tiba, etc**

 **Don't Like?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

"Hah~ para wartawan itu tidak ada puas-puasnya." Desah Fang lelah setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna kuning gading.

"Kau lelah, aku pun lelah. Kita semua lelah, Fang." Yaya menimpali setelah duduk dan meneguk jus strawberry yang dibawakan seorang staf hotel. Fang pun turut mengambil minuman pesanannya, Ice Choco, yang sama dengan dengan pesanan Gempa.

"Alhamdulillah, jumpa pers pertama kita sukses! Hehehe…"

Yaya mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sedangkan Fang, dia hanya mengangguk malas, namun tetap memberikan senyuman tipis pada sahabatnya ini. Gempa pun ikut duduk di samping Fang, setelah staf hotel keluar dari ruangan mereka bertiga.

Sejenak suasana hening yang menenangkan melingkupi ketiganya. Mereka menikmati minuman masing-masing, sambil menatap siaran jumpa pers mereka tadi yang diulang salah satu stasiun TV.

"Hm… kau tak bohongkan saat mengatakan kalau ingin buat sekuel novel Problem?"

Gempa menatap Fang yang terus menatap televisi tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Penulis newcomer itu pun tersenyum, setelah menatap dirinya di televisi yang mengatakan kalau akan membuat novel kedua dari serial Problem. Tentu genrenya berbeda.

"Tidaklah. Kapan aku bohong?" Tanya Gempa dengan nada yang terkesan dibuat merendahkan.

"Kau berkali-kali membohongin kami, Gempa. Kalau kau lupa, akan kusebutkan." Jawab yaya serius. Gempa yang mendengarnya pun meneguk ludah paksa. Ia pun mengangkat kedua tanganya sejajar dengan telinganya. "Ba-baiklah, aku tau kok. Tapi, itu kasusnya berbeda."

"Beda atau tidaknya, kau tetap membohongi kami. Titik!"

"Ingat saat kau sakit?"

"Ah~ kurasa bukan pas sakit saja, Fang. Pas dia tidak balik-balik ke kelas dulu juga."

"Hm, atau saat dia–"

"STOP! Oke! Baiklah, aku kalah. Aku memang per–ehem, sering membohongi kalian. Puas sekarang?" Sungut Gempa kesal. Pemuda berusia 22 tahun ini pun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Yaya dan Fang.

Yaya dan Fang pun hanya saling bertatapan dan melemparkan senyuman khas masing-masing. Dalam hati, mereka sangat puas membuat sang penulis kesal.

"Good Boy!" Seru mereka serentak.

Gempa pun hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya ini. "Lalu, kenapa kalau aku membuat sekuelnya?"

Fang pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Hanya menanyakan. Habisnya, kau tak mendiskusikan pada kami terlebih dulu dan malah langsung menyampaikannya pada publik."

"Benar kata, Fang. Jujur, aku pun terkejut tau. Untungnya aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku teriak saat wawancar berlangsung."

Gempa yang mendengarkan protesan tersirat kedua rekan sekaligus sahabatnya ini, hanya tertawa garing sambil mengucapkan 'Maaf'.

"Jadi, genre apa yang akan kau gunakan? Bukankah kau bilang masih rahasia?" Yaya bertanya penuh harap. Fang pun juga menatap Gempa. Berharap agar sang penulis memberitahu mereka berdua.

'Khukhukhu…' Gempa tertawa iblis dalam hati saat melihat wajah penasaran kedua sahabatnya. Andaikan ia membawa kamera, sudah pasti akan ia abadikan raut wajah itu. Setelahnya, ia akan memperlihatkan pada adik-adiknya. 'Hahaha… memikirkannya saja, sudah membuatku tertawa.'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Khayalan Gempa buyar begitu mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada mengintimidasi dari Yaya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok. Hehehe…" Setelahnya, Gempa menghela nafas lega. "Kalian sungguh ingin tau?" Pancing Gempa.

"Tentu saja!" Kembali Yaya dan Fang berucap bersama. Jodoh kali yak? XD *ditimpuk readers*

"Supranatural, mistery, family, brothership, dan friendship. Ah~ mungkin akan kubumbuhi humor, sad scene, dan… romance scene? Yang trakhir, masih kupikirkan."

"Su-supranatural?"

"Mis… tery?"

Yaya dan Fang kembali saling beratatapan dengan wajah yang penuh keterkejutan. "KAU SERIUS?!"

Gempa sampai menutup telinganya sedetik sebelum teriakan itu terlontar. 'Untung reflekku cepat.' Syukurnya dalam hati. "Tentu saja aku serius."

"Kau yakin kau bisa? Ini genrenya harus dipikirkan matang-matang loh."

"Lalu, pemerannya masih sama, kan? Siapa yang jadi hantunya nanti?"

CTAK CTAK

Alis Gempa berkedut kesal. Ia merasa diremehkan oleh kedua sahabatnya yang masih terus mengoceh. Tak tahan dengan segala yang 'pesimis' yang ia dengar, Gempa menatap tajam keduanya.

"Kalian. Bisa. Diam." Gempa menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Dan itu cukup untuk membungkam mulut kedua pemuda-pemudi di depannya.

"Hah~ kalau aku tak yakin, aku tak akan mengatakannya, Yaya. Kau pikir, aku spontan mengucapkannya? Tentu saja, tidak. Ini sudah kupikirkan matang-matang tau." Gempa menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Dan untumu, Fang. Oh, ayolah. Tidak mungkinlah pemerannya tiba-tiba ganti. Lalu, hantu? Kau pikir genre supranatural itu berhubungan dengan hantu saja?" Gempa menjelaskan dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Dari yang bosan, kesal, meremehkan, dan sedih.

Yaya dan Fang hanya speechless mendengar penjelasan– ehem, tepatnya omelan Gempa. Mereka berdua memang tau kalau kalau Gempa bisa cerewet, tapi sampai mengomel dengan berbagai macam ekspresi… itu sangat jarang terjadi. Sedikitnya, mereka terkagum-kagum dengan Gempa saat ini.

"Kalian mengerti?"

Keduanya tersentak dan spontan mengucapkan, "Ya! Kami mengerti!", dengan hormat layaknya tentara.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, Gempa pun tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, ada lagi pertanyaan kalian?" Tawarnya, lalu meminum Ice Choconya hingga tandas.

Fang pun mengacungkan tangannya. Layaknya guru, Gempa pun berdiri di depan keduanya, lalu mempersilahkan Fang untuk bertanya. "Siapa pemeran utamanya?"

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Ketiganya bungkam. Hanya suara AC saja yang terdengar.

"Emm… ku-kurasa…" Gempa yang gugup pun menghentikan ucapannya, sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang berhadapan langsung dengan AC.

"Jangan katakan…" Yaya juga ikutan berdiri dari sofa.

"Si 'Gempa'?" Fang malah duduk tegap dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Ehehehe…"

DUGH DUGH

"ADUUHH!"

BRAK

"APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Krik Krik

Krik Krik

Ketiga sahabat itu saling bertatapan. Setelahnya, mereka tersenyum canggung pada salah satu staf hotel.

"Ma-maaf, tadi kami sedang berdebat kecil saja."

"Bukan sesuatu yang serius."

"Abaikan kami dan pergilah."

Gempa dan Yaya menatap tajam Fang yang berkata tak sopan.

"Baiklah. Saya kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Saya mohon pamit."

Blam.

Suara pintu yang tertutup, membuat ketiganya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalian sih, pakai acara teriak dan pukul-pukulan. Sakit tau!" Protes Gempa sambil mengusap kepala berambut hitamnya.

"Habisnya–"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kembali ke pembahasan tadi." Yaya merengut, karena ucapannya dipotong sama Fang.

"Jadi, si 'Gempa' lagi pemeran utamanya?" Tanya Fang setelah Gempa duduk di tempatnya semula.

Gempa pun menatap Fang bingung. "Bisa kuralat ucapanmu, Fang?" Fang mengangguk. "Oke, bukankah di novel pertamaku yang berjudul Problem, bukan hanya 'Gempa' yang menjadi pemeran utama, kan? Melainkan, 'Halilintar', 'Taufan', 'Api', dan 'Air'."

"Tapi, tetap 'Gempa' yang lebih di sorot."

"Hey! Aku penulisnya, sesukaku dong!"

"Cih, mengesalkan!"

"Kau masih marah, karna 'Fang' agak berlebihan dalam cerita, Fang?"

"Diam!"

Kepala Yaya berasap mendengar perdebatan Gempa dan Fang. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Tampaknya, ia akan…

"HENTIKAN PERDEBATAN KALIAN!"

… ah– dia sudah berteriak malah.

"Ba-baik." Gagap Gempa dan Fang.

Menghela nafas lelah, Yaya pun mengambil telepon yang berada di meja. Setelahnya, ia menghubungi resepsionis untuk memesan minuman lagi. Mendengar Yaya yang memesan, Gempa dan Fang juga ikut memesan minuman disertai kue untuk cemilan.

"Sekarang…" Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya setelah meletakkan telepon pada tempatnya. "… kita bahas mengenai tokoh baru yang akan muncul."

Gempa membelakkan matanya terkejut. "Kau tau dari mana kalau akan ada tokoh baru?"

Yaya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Gempa. "Jelas saja aku tau, kau kan ingin semua tokoh di dalam ceritamu yang berasal dari dunia nyata. Dan pastinya aku dan Fang yang akan kau mintai bantuan." Fang mengangguk paham dengan penuturan Yaya.

"Hehehe… dan kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin meminta izinmu, Fang."

"Ha?" Fang memasang wajah cengonya. "A-aku? Buat apa? Kan namaku sudah masuk dalam ceritamu."

"Aku mau minjam nama adikmu, Ying."

Fang pun menepuk jidatnya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah memperkirakan Gempa akan meminta izinnya untuk menggunakan nama sang adik, saat mengumumkan mengenai novel kedua Problem dengan judul dan genre lain. Dan perkiraannya tepat.

"Nanti aku bilang sama Ying."

"Ah~ aku yakin kok Ying mau." Yaya semakin semangat mendengar nama Ying akan masuk dalam cerita. "Tapi, dia perannya apa ya?" Fang mengangguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Yaya.

"Emm… nanti akan kuberitahu. Ah! Sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin beritahu hal lain." Gempa menepuk tangannya semangat saat mengingat sesuatu hal.

"Kali ini, aku akan berani mengambil tokoh viguran dari nama karangku. Akan kubuat novel keduaku hebat!" Semangat Gempa membara. Dadanya bergemuruh tanda tak sabar akan selesainya novel keduanya nanti.

"Baiklah, kami akan mendukungmu."

"Berjuanglah!"

"Kita akan sama-sama berjuang!"

 **::::::::::**

 **_MY STORY_**

 **::::::::::**

"Alhamdulillah, segaaarrr~"

Aku tersenyum lebar saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Kuusap kepalaku yang basah dengan handuk. Sungguh, keramas setelah aktifitas yang padat –dibumbuhi dengan pertengkaran unik–, sangat menyegarkan.

Greekk

Aku menarik kursi yang berada di depan meja belajar, lalu kududuki. Laptopku yang di atas meja, kubuka dan kunyalakan. Entah kenapa, ada sebuah ide yang terlintas dipikiranku saat mandi tadi.

"Hah~ padahal novel kedua untuk Problem saja baru kuketik 5 halaman. Ide baru muncul begitu saja. Hehehe…" Gumamku dengan kekehan kecil di akhir.

Ya, aku memang sering seperti ini. Disaat mandi, masak, atau kegiatan lainnya, ide cerita atau alur cerita mengalir tiba-tiba dipikiranku. Tapi, saat aku berada di depan laptop… huh, aku malah nge-game.

Hey! Tak masalahkan kalau aku suka nge-game? Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi, jangan kalian kira aku nge-game online. Hohoho… aku sukanya main catur, kartu, dan game lainnya yang menguras otak. Scramble salah satunya.

Setelah membuka folder yang berisi ceritaku, aku langsung membuat folder baru yang berjudul 'The Another Problems'. Itu judul novel keduaku. Lalu, aku pun memasukkan file ketikanku di folder itu.

Nah! Sekarang, aku akan membuat folder untuk ide dadakan –yang aku pun bingung akan kupublikasikan atau tidak– tadi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

–tek

Baru saja aku selesai mengetikkan huruf terakhir dan men-save folder, pintu kamarku terketuk. Emm, dan sepertinya tadi itu ketukan pintu ganda yang bersamaan. Ah~ pasti kedua adik bungsuku.

"Masuk."

Cklek.

Pintu pun terbuka setelah kuucapkan kata perizinan. Ya, aku memang sudah memberitahu pada adik-adikku untuk mengetuk pintu dulu. Dan jika aku sudah mengizinkan, mereka boleh membuka pintu.

Pengajaran sopan santun itu perlu untuk anak muda zaman sekarang.

"Air! Minggir dari situ! Aku yang harus masuk duluan!"

"Hah~ kak Api, Air juga mau yang duluan. Kakak ngalah sama adik dong."

"Air yang harus ngalah sama kakak!"

"Kakak yang harus ngalah sama Air!"

Hahaha… itu mereka. Kedua adik bungsuku, tepatnya kedua adik kembarku. Hihihi… mereka lucu loh, bagaikan Api dan Air. Seperti nama mereka, bukan? Mereka berdua sudah berusia 11 tahun. Tak terasa, setahun lagi mereka akan masuk SMP.

Ah! Aku punya satu adik lagi. Namanya Taufan. Dia adik pertamaku, juga kakak dari Api dan Air. Usianya 19 tahun. Sekarang, dia kuliah di luar negeri dengan mengambil jurusan perfilman. Dia bilang, sayang kalau novel buatanku tidak difilmkan, karenanya dia bertekad untuk masuk jurusan itu. Bahkan, ia mendapatkan beasiswa.

Adik yang hebat, bukan?

Aku sangat bangga padanya. Bahkan, aku merindukan keusilannya.

"Api, Air, sudahlah. Pintu itu akan luas jika kalian tidak saling merentangkan tangan."

Pfftt… aku harus menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kedua adikku itu. Ukh, lihat saja wajah cemberut keduanya. Api dengan bibir yang dimonyongin. Lalu, Air dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Lama berekspresi seperti itu, akhirnya kedua tangan mereka pun diturunkan. Mereka yang berada diambang pintu masuk bersamaan. Jelas saja, tubuh mereka yang memang normal untuk ukuran anak SD pasti muat.

'Hihihi… lagian, kenapa mereka harus saling menghalang? Ada-ada saja adik-adikku ini.'

"Kak Gempa!"

"Eh?"

Aku tersentak saat mereka berseru bersamaan. Hah~ aku melamun ya?

"Kakak jangan melamun magrib-magrib." Nasehat Air. Hihihi… wajahnya lucu kalau berekspresi layaknya orang dewasa.

"Ayo cepat turun, kak! Tok Aba, paman, dan kak Hali sudah nunggu kakak dari tadi. Kakak ikut shalat berjamaahkan?"

Eh? Karena ucapan Api, aku baru sadar kalau mereka berdua memakai pakaian untuk shalat.

"Hehe… maaf, kakak habis mandi. Kalian duluan saja, kakak ganti baju dulu." Dan aku juga lupa untuk memakai pakaian shalat. Aku tadi membawa kaos dan celana pendek selutut ke kamar mandi, pakaian yang kupakai sekarang ini.

"Oke! Cepat ya!"

"Nanti kak Halilintar marah loh."

"Iya, iya."

Blam.

Pintu pun tertutup. Dan kedua adikku telah keluar. Aku beranjak dari dudukku, lalu mengambil baju shalat yang berada di gantungan baju.

"Aku harus cepat!"

Ya, aku memang harus cepat. Kalau tidak, kak Lintar pasti akan marah. Penasaran dengan kak Lintar?

Kak Lintar adalah nama panggilanku buat kak Halilintar. Dia adalah kakak sepupuku. Di rumah ini, aku dan adik-adikku –kecuali, Taufan yang diluar negeri semenjak lulus– tinggal dengannya dan ayahnya –pamanku dan adik-adikku–, juga Tok Aba –kakekku dan adik-adikku, juga kak Lintar–.

Ya, tak ada sosok perempuan di rumah ini. Semuanya laki-laki. Meski begitu, kami bisa memasak. Api dan Air juga bisa, meski tidak sering.

Jika penasaran mengenai yang terjadi, kalian akan mendapatkan jawabannya setelah membaca cerita yang akan kuketikkan nanti. Cerita tentang hidupku. Cerita tentang hidup adik-adikku. Cerita tentang keluarga kak Lintar dan keluargaku.

Dan itulah ide cerita dadakan yang muncul saat aku mandi tadi. Entalah, rasanya aku ingin saja menuliskannya. Jika soal di jadikan novel… emm, aku masih ragu. Soalnya ini kehidupan pribadi.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"GEMPA! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU GANTI BAJU!"

Gawat! Itu kak Lintar! Akh, aku melamun lagi. Segera saja aku memakai peci hitamku dan langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Cklek.

"Ma-maaf kak–"

"CEPAT TURUN! NANTI MAGRIBNYA HABIS!" Bentak kak Lintar. Huwaa… aku benar-benar membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Ba-baikkk!"

Aku langsung saja meninggalkan kak Lintar yang masih berada di depan kamarku yang terbuka.

'Ah… terserah, aku tidak mau kena marahannya lagi kalau menunggunya beranjak.' Batinku ngeri.

 **::::::::::**

 **_MY STORY_**

 **::::::::::**

Halilintar hanya terus melihat adik sepupunya itu lari meninggalkannya. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu menghela nafas lelah saat melihat laptop yang terbuka. Ia yakin, adik sepupunya itu pasti mendapatkan ide cerita atau alur cerita dadakan hingga membuka laptop saat magrib. Karenanya, ia sampai lupa kalau akan shalat magrib berjamaah.

'Seperti biasa, kemunculan ide diwaktu yang tidak tepat.'

Halilintar pun masuk ke kamar adik sepupunya itu. Ia berniat untuk membuat sleep mode pada laptop Gempa. Jadi, tidak akan menguras batrei. Namun, niat hanyalah niat saat ia melihat folder yang baru dibuat Gempa. Memang masih kosong, tapi judulnya itu membuatnya memikirkan ide yang dipikirkan adik sepupunya.

"Jangan-jangan…" Gumamnya gantung tanpa sadar. Yah, sepertinya Halilintar tau maksud judul untuk cerita baru sang adik sepupu. Entah kenapa, ia selalu berhasil menebak jalan pikiran sang adik sepupunya itu. Ia sendiri pun bingung.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, agar ia tak terlalut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia tak jadi membuat sleep mode pada laptop Gempa. Kedua kakinya yang terbalut sarung kotak-kotak itu melangkah keluar kamar, setelah mematikan lampu kamar. Ia tak mau membuat kakeknya, ayahnya, dan juga adik-adik sepupunya itu menunggunya lebih lama. Padahal, dia sendiri tadi yang marah-marah.

Setelah yakin pintu kamar Gempa tertutup rapat, Halilintar berjalan cepat menuju mushallah kecil yang mereka bangun bersama. Meninggalkan laptop yang menyala dalam kegelapan dengan folder kosong yang berjudul…

…

…

…

My Story

 **::::::::::**

 **To be Continues**

 **::::::::::**

 **Holaaaa~ Nayu kembali dengan cerita baru~ XD**

 **Hihihi… tak tahan tangan ini ingin mengetik fanfic seperti ini. Daannn… ide fic ini muncul, seperti yang Gempa ceritakan loohhh~ wkwkwkwkw… ''**

 **Gempa : Dan sebenarnya, Publishnya Fic ini dari rencana awal, sebagai dedikasi bertambahnya umur Kak Nayu! Yohooo….**

 **Taufan : HUWAAA… kak Nayu makin tuaa!**

 **Nayu : Mou! Urusai! Kalian kok ngumbar sihh! *nutup muka malu***

 **Ini masih Prolog, jadi cerita yang sebenarnya akan dimulai chapter depan. Lalu, chapter depannya akan lama baru updet. Alasannya? Baca di AN fic Trauma. Alasan singkat memang, tapi begitulah… lagian, banyak kesibukan di RW yang harus Nayu kerjakan.**

 **Sedikit penjelasan lain, seperti yang kalian tau si Gempa menjadi seorang penulis. Dan karya pertamanya adalah Problem. Jadi, bayangkan saja fic Problem dinovelkan. Hihihi... Terus, Fic ini mengandung banyak kejutan. HagHagHag! Dan disini, Gempa memasukkan nama karakter ke novel buatannya, dengan nama orang-orang yang ia kenal.**

 **Jadi, seperti yang ada di fic Problem. Ada Gempa, Hali, Tau, Api, Air, dll. Dan ceritanya, ini adalah kisah nyata si penulis, Gempa. Ah, para chara sepertinya akan OOC. Tertera jelas di WARNING. Jadi, harap membaca WARING dengan teliti agar tak menanyaka hal yang tidak perlu.**

 **Lalu, ini genrenya DRAMA. Meski begitu, Nayu usahakan agar tidak sinet. Ugh… membayangkannya saja, Nayu dah pusing. Karenanya, fic ini campur aduk. Ada sedihnya, senangnya, humornya –entah garing atau tidak–, dll.**

 **Tolong review KriSar kalian agar kedepannya fic ini menjadi lebih baik. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya mengenai hal yang kurang jelas pada chapter ini, silahkan tanya. Akan Nayu usahakan untuk menjawab. Entah pada chap selanjutnya atau lewat PM.**

 **Bagi yang menantikan 'The Another Problems', Fic itu akan update tahun depan –entah kapan–.**

 **Sekianlah~**

 **REVIEW MINNA!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai! Namaku Gempa. Hehe… mungkin kalian sudah mengetahuinya._

 _Baiklah, saat ini aku sedang mengetik di depan laptop. Mengetik kisah hidupku yang penuh dengan warna. Warna bagaikan pelangi yang muncul saat hujan reda, juga bagaikan langit cerah siang hari dan langit gelap malam hari_

 _Ahahaha… puitis, ya? Atau hiperbolis? Terserah bagaimana kalian mendeskripsikannya._

 _Oke, kembali ke topik. Mungkin, kisah ini seperti drama yang tayang di TV. Tapi, kuusahakan agar tidak terlalu drama. Aku menuliskan kisah ini, karena ingin kuabadikan dalam bentuk tulisan. Perilah publikasi, aku tak ada niat. Tapi, jika sampai ketahuan sama Fang dan Yaya… entahlah~_

 _Jadi, mau mulai dari mana?_

 _Dari aku yang masih berusia 5 tahun?_

 _Umm, kurasa tidak. Pada usia itu, tidak semua hal yang bisa kuingat. Wajarkan, memori saat masih kecil biasanya tersembunyi dibalik pintu ingatan dalam otak kecil setiap manusia._

 _Pada masa sekolah dasar?_

 _Hah~ masa-masa itu sih, kurang lebih seperti anak sekolah dasar pada umumnya. Yang spesial paling kalau diajak jalan-jalan sekeluarga._

 _SMP?_

 _Hmm, memang ada beberapa kejadian yang agak tidak biasa. Menurutku sih, itu wajar. Semakin naik tingkat, pergaulan juga semakin luas, bukan? Apalagi itu masanya remaja labil._

 _Ah! Bagaimana kalau setelah lulus SMP? Ya! Kurasa itu masa yang tepat. Tapi, dibagian mana aku harus memulai?_

 _Okelah! Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku akan memulai kisahku saat dalam perjalanan menuju Pulau Rintis. Kampung halaman kedua orang tuaku, juga tempat kelahiranku._

 **::::::::::**

 **My Story**

 **.**

 **Seluruh Chara Cartoon BoBoiBoy milik AniMonsta. Hanya cerita ini beserta alurnya yang menjadi milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Drama – Family – Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Elemental Siblings, Humor nyempil nan garing, Inspirasi dari kehidupan nyata yang diubah sedemikian rupa, POV berganti secara tiba-tiba, etc**

' _My Story' (center)_ : Suara hati Gempa saat mengetik cerita.

 **Don't Like?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 2 : Beginning of Story**

JEEZZZ JEEZZZ

JEEZZZ JEEZZZ

Suara laju kereta api terdengar jelas ditelinga para penumpang. Meski begitu, mereka mengabaikannya dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ada yang makan. Ada yang minum. Ada yang baca buku, koran, komik, dan sejenisnya. Ada yang saling mengobrol dengan teman seperjalanan. Ada juga anak-anak yang saling kejar-mengejar. Dan ada pula yang hanya menatap luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Brugh

"UWAAAA~"

Suara jatuh diikuti jerit tangis khas anak kecil, membuat seseorang yang menatap luar jendela tadi kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sumber suara.

"YA ALLAH! API!" Serunya dan langsung menghampiri anak kecil yang jatuh terlungkup.

"Api?"

"Di mana api?"

"Huwaaa… apa ada kebakaran?!"

Akibat seruan orang tadi –yang ternyata seorang pemuda–, membuat beberapa orang yang mendengar langsung kelimpungan. Pemuda tadi pun sadar kalau ucapannya membuat orang salah paham.

Dengan cepat, ia menggendong anak kecil yang jatuh tadi sambil menggenggam tangan anak kecil lainnya –yang tadi hanya diam– dengan wajah cemas.

"Maaf," ucapnya sedikit lantang. Tapi sayang, orang-orang itu masih kelabakan di dalam kereta hingga tak mendengarkan permintamaafan sang pemuda. Karena kegaduhan itu, membuat seorang petugas kereta menghampiri dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa heboh begini?" Tanya petugas itu melihat beberapa penumpang yang berlarian tak menentu, meski ada beberapa yang tetap duduk santai, bahkan ada pula yang sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone.

"Be-begini–"

"Kenapa kalian heboh sekali?! Memangnya ada api benaran?!"

Orang-orang yang tadi heboh, terdiam mendengar ucapan kesal seorang remaja tanggung yang sedari tadi duduk sambil mendengarkan earphonenya.

Remaja itu pun menghampiri pemuda yang membawa dua anak kecil.

"Api tidak apa-apa 'kan, kak?" Tanya remaja itu sambil melihat tubuh anak yang bernama Api dalam gendongan sang pemuda, yang masih terisak.

"Alhamdulillah, tampaknya tidak ada yang serius," jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum lembut pada remaja yang ternyata adalah adiknya.

Remaja itu beralih pada anak kecil lainnya dalam gandengan sang pemuda. Ia pun merunduk guna melihat wajah anak kecil yang hanya diam, namun menampakkan ketakutan dalam iris coklat bulatnya.

"Air tidak apa-apa?" Kembali remaja itu bertanya, namun pada objek yang berbeda.

"A-alhamdulillah, Air… baik-baik saja, kak," jawab anak itu dengan pelan, kemudian menunduk menatap sepatunya.

Mendengarnya, sang remaja tersenyum cerah. Ia pun berjalan melewati sang kakak. "Kak Gempa, bawa Api dan Air ke tempat kita. Di sini, biar aku yang urus."

Tanpa berlama-lama, pemuda yang bernama Gempa itu langsung berjalan membawa kedua adik kecilnya menuju tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Ikss… cakit kak~" Api masih terisak kecil saat didudukkan Gempa.

"Sshh… iya, Api. Katakan, yang mana yang sakit?"

Sayangnya, Api malah menaikkan isakannya menjadi tangisan. Air yang melihat anak –yang berwajah persis dengannya– itu terus menangis pun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Iks… Huweee~"

"Eh? Loh? Kok Air juga nangis?" Gempa mulai panik. Tanpa sadar ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua mata yang menjelajah sekitar. Mencari sesuatu yang –mungkin saja– dapat mendiamkan kedua adik kembarnya.

"Aduuhh… apa ya? Apa…?" Gumamnya berulang-ulang kali. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Api dan Air telah berhenti terisak. Kedua anak kembar itu menatap bingung kakaknya yang masih menampakkan raut panik disertai gumaman kecil.

Keduanya saling memandang. Saling menatap iris coklat bulat yang sangat menggemaskan jika diperhatikan. Yang selanjutnya terjadi…

"Hihihi~"

"Hehehe~"

…keduanya terkikik lucu.

Merasa aneh karena mendengar kikikan bukannya tangisan, Gempa mendongakkan kepalanya yang merunduk.

Wajah kedua adik kembarnya yang tertawa geli tanpa air mata sangat menyejukkan hatinya. Tanpa sadar, ia pun ikut tertawa. Dan adik-adiknya pun tertawa lebih kencang.

"Hahahaha… kalian ya~ beraninya ngerjain kakak, hm~? Awas~ Hiyaaaa… rasakan jurus pamungkas! Gelitikan supeerr!" Gempa pun menerjang kedua adiknya, lalu menggelitiki perut si kembar.

"Huwaa… hahaha… kak Gem-phahahaha… aduhh.."

"Geli~ gelii~ gyahhahaha… sudah kak, sud-dhahahaha…"

"Hohoho… apa? Lagi? Baiklah tuan muda~"

Ketiganya tertawa riang.

Terlihat sangat bahagia, bukan?

"Hooo… begini ya? Di saat aku menenangkan orang-orang yang salah paham itu, kalian tertawa tanpa aku?! Bagus sekali! Kejam kalian!"

Ketiganya pun menoleh menatap sang objek yang bersua.

Melihat wajah kakaknya yang ngambek, Api tersenyum lebar namun ganjil. "Loh? Kak Taupan udah celecai? Kenapa balik, cih? Cana! Jangan ganggu Api, Ail, dan kak Gempa!" Ketus Api yang tampak disengaja dengan nada cadel.

Pelipis Taufan berkedut. Wajahnya pun memerah. "Kali–eh? Uwaa…. bwahahaha…. He-henti-khaannn… gyahahaha…"

Baru saja Taufan ingin berseru lantang karna kesal, Gempa langsung menariknya dan mendudukkannya diantara Api dan Air. Setelahnya, kedua anak kembar itu menggelitik perut Taufan.

"Lacakan! Juluch pamungkach dali Apiii!"

"Rasakan jurus gelitikan super Air!"

"GYAHAHAHA… tolhong-ngahahaha…"

Dan Gempa hanya menonton adegan penyiksaan (baca : gelitikan) itu, dengan kikikan geli.

 **::::::::::**

 _Sangat menyenangkan melihat adik-adikmu tertawa bersama. Hahaha… itulah salah satu kenangan menyenangkan yang selalu kuingat._

 _Mereka terus seperti itu sampai ditegur oleh penumpang lain yang terganggu. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf. Sedangkan Taufan, dia malah melanjutkan aksi balas dendam pada Api dan Air._

 _Hah~ tak terasa perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir empat jam itu berakhir. Kereta yang kami tumpangi pun sampai di stasiun Kereta Pulau Rintis._

 **::::::::::**

"Gyahahaha… campai~ kita campai~ Ayo, Ail! Cepat! Cepat!"

Api berseru senang saat turun dari kereta. Ia berlarian ke sana ke mari. Air hanya menatap bosan kakak kembarnya. Staminanya telah habis untuk tertawa tadi. Tidur selama 3 jam belum cukup untuk mengembalikan tenaganya. Saat ini pun, adik kembar Api itu digendong oleh Gempa.

"Api! Jangan lari-lari! Nanti nabrak orang yang berlalu-lalang," teguran Gempa pun diabaikan Api. Ia terlampau senang. Apalagi saat masih dikereta tadi. Dia yang mendengar pemberitahuan kalau kereta sebentar lagi sampai, langsung membelakkan mata yang hampir terpejam.

Dan beginilah jadinya, Api berkeliaran dan Air tidur. Api memang termasuk aktif untuk anak seusianya. Air malah kebalikannya. Tapi, ada saat dimana Air seantusias Api. Sayangnya, hanya pada hal-hal tertentu saja.

"A–"

"Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya, kak," potong Taufan saat Gempa akan kembali berseru memanggil Api yang mulai menjauh.

Gempa menghela nafas. Pasrah dengan tingkah aktif adiknya yang menurun dari Taufan. Ia menatap Air yang setengah terpejam. "Tidurlah jika kau masih ngantuk, Air." Air hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kembali pemuda berusia berusia 15 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusuri jalan yang dilewati Api dan Taufan, sambil menggendong Air dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya, ia pakai untuk menenteng tas ransel warna coklat miliknya.

'Ugh, mereka di mana? Bahuku...,' batinnya meringis. Dipercepatnya langkah kaki agar cepat menemukan kedua adiknya yang entah berada di mana. Hanya insting seorang kakak-lah yang ia andalkan saat ini.

Air yang merasa guncangan pada tubuhnya semakin terasa, membuka matanya. Ia menatap wajah kakaknya yang berkeringat. 'Apa kak Gempa kelelahan karna menggendongku, ya?' batinnya polos.

"Kak Gempa…," Air berkata pelan. Meski begitu, Gempa tetap mendengarnya. Langkahnya pun ia pelankan guna mendengar perkataan lanjutan Air. "Kalau kakak lelah, turunkan Air saja," pinta Air dengan wajah sendu. Anak berusia 4 tahun itu tak sanggup melihat wajah kelelahan sang kakak.

Gempa berhenti.

Ia menatap adik bungsunya lembut. Dalam hati, ia sangat bersyukur adiknya ini memahami kondisinya. Yeah, meski yang si kecil ini tau hanya 'lelah' saja.

"Kak Gempa!"

Gempa mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua iris coklatnya melihat tiga orang yang berdiri beberapa puluh meter di depannya, sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kak, turunin Air aja. Kakak pasti capek," kembali Air mengucapkan permintaannya.

Gempa menurunkan Air setelah menganggukkan kepalanya. Air yang langsung bersembunyi di belakangnya membuat ia menggeleng kepala. Beginilah Air. Ia akan malu untuk berhadapan dengan orang baru. Jika tak ada ia, Taufan, atau Api di dekatnya, anak itu hanya akan diam tanpa menanggapi orang yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Sini tasnya."

Sebuah uluran tangan terlihat oleh Gempa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Air ke pemilik tangan yang ia kenali. "Tak perlu. Kakak bisa sendiri, Taufan," ucap Gempa dengan senyum lembut.

"Uuhh!" Taufan menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal. "Cepat sini! Nanti… khukhukhu~ Taufan 'lenyapkan' koleksi kakak mau?" nada yang dimainkan Taufan membuat Gempa bergidik, takut jika komik koleksinya dilenyapkan. Segera saja ia memberikan tas ranselnya pada sang adik yang hanya nyengir puas.

"Oh, Gempa. Cucu Atok!" kakek itu langsung memeluk Gempa erat. Gempa hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Eh? Itu Air ya? Ayo sini sama Atok!"

Air ragu. Ia menatap Gempa dengan pandangan takut. "Tenanglah, dia Tok Aba. Tok Aba ini, orang tuanya Ayah, Air. Tok Aba juga kakeknya Air."

"Benel kata kak Gempa! Ayo, Ail kenalan ama Atok! Katanya, Atok buatin kita kue di lumahnya," Api menarik tangan Air untuk mendekati Tok Aba.

Perlahan, Air memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah. Meski begitu, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Topi biru mudanya menutup wajahnya yang tengah malu.

Tok Aba yang melihat salah satu cucunya perlahan mendekat –dengan dorongan dari Api– menyentuhkan lututnya di lantai semen stasiun, mencoba menyetarakan tingginya dengan sang cucu.

"Nah! Tok, ini Ail! Ail, ini Tok Aba," Api menyengir sambil merangkul Air. dirinya sangat senang karna akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan sang kakek.

"A-assalamu'alaikum… Tok," sapa Air pelan dan sedikit gagap.

Tok Aba tersenyum mendengar suara Air. Mengikuti insting seorang kakek, tangan kanannya mengusap lembut kepala Air yang tertutupi topi. "Wa'alaium salam, Air."

Gempa tersenyum melihat adegan di depannya. Ia pun meliri Taufan yang menyengir kepadanya. Tak tahan, dirinya terkekeh geli melihat adik-adiknya ini. Dan juga… kakek yang ia rindukan.

 **::::::::::**

 **_MY STORY_**

 **::::::::::**

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Tok Aba, aku hanya memperhatikan Api dan Taufan yang asik bercerita dengan Tok Aba. Mereka bersenda gurau dengan ejekan yang sesekali dilontarkan Taufan untuk Api. Terkadang, aku pun ikut bersua jika topiknya mengarah padaku atau pun Air.

Bicara soal Air, dia sedang tidur di pangkuanku. Makanya Taufan duduk di jok samping pengemudi dengan Api di pangkuannya. Tanganku mengusap rambut hitamnya lembut, enggan membangunkan. Topi yang ia gunakan tadi sudah kulepaskan sebelumnya dan kuletakkan di dalam tasnya.

"Gempa, kau ingin satu sekolah dengan Hali atau masuk sekolah lain?"

Deg!

Entah kenapa, perasaanku sedikit tak enak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Aku menatap tok Aba yang melihatku dari kaca di tengah mobil. "Terserah Atok saja. Gempa sih tak masalah satu sekolah dengan kak Lintar atau tidak," jawabku setelah semenit terdiam. Namun, itu bukanlah jawaban yang ingin kuucapkan.

"Satu sekolah dengan kak Hali aja, kak Gempa. Kan, bisa pulang bareng. Terus, kak Gempa juga satu sekolah denganku nanti."

Taufan, kau terlihat santai, heh?

Tapi, benar juga yang Taufan bilang. SMP yang akan dimasuki Taufan nanti satu gedung dengan SMA yang kak Lintar tempati. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengawasi Taufan, lalu mencegah hal buruk terjadi. Ya! Itu benar!

"Baiklah, satu sekolah dengan kak Lintar saja, Tok," putusku.

Kulihat Atok tersenyum lembut, namun ada suatu hal lain dari senyumnya. "Baiklah, seminggu lagi pendaftaran di buka. Kau minta Hali membantumu untuk mendaftar. Soalnya, dia juga mengurusi pendaftaran siswa baru. Sekalian sama Taufan nanti. Atok harus jaga kedai."

Taufan bersorak riang mendengar ucapan atok. Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'iya'. Sungguh, aku sendiri bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Dan lagi…

'Dengan kak Lintar? Apa dia mau? Aku tak yakin.'

Ya, pikiranku memang agak pesimis. Tapi, aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan kak Lintar. Terakhir sekitar lima tahun lalu. Dan kurasa, sikapnya mungkin –pasti– berubah dari sewaktu kami masih SD. Ya, pasti sangat berubah.

"Kak Gempa!"

Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan Api. Kutolehan kepala ke kiri dan melihat dirinya telah disampingku dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Kakak jangan bengong! Tuh, ci Ail aja cudah bangun. Kita dah campe kak. Kakak tidak mau tulun?"

Ah, sudah sampai ternyata. Hahaha… kurasa, aku harus mengurangi hobi melamunku.

 **::::::::::**

 **_MY STORY_**

 **::::::::::**

Kelimanya telah sampai di rumah tingkat milik Tok Aba. Di rumah inilah nanti keempat saudara itu tinggal. Terdapat halaman depan yang lumayan luas, juga ada pohon apel dan mangga. Api hampir memanjatnya jika tidak ditahan Gempa.

"Nah, ayo masuk! Ada yang menunggu kalian di dalam loh~"

"Menunggu? Siapa?"

"Nanti kau tau sendiri," jawab Tok Aba dengan kedipan sebelah matanya.

Tok Aba membuka pintu rumah, lalu masuk kedalamnya. Api yang terlampau senang bisa kerumah sang kakek, berlari masuk menyusul Tok Aba dan menggandeng tangan sang kakek.

"Ayo, kak Gempa!" Taufan pun ikut masuk sambil menggandeng tangan Air. Entah kenapa Air memilih bersama Taufan saat ini. Padahal, sedari tadi dengan Gempa.

Terdiam dan berdiri. Itulah yang Gempa lakukan. Inginnya ikut masuk, tapi ia merasa sedikit takut. Entah karna apa.

"Tenang, Gempa. Jangan buat Atok cemas, oke? Kau pasti bisa!" gumamnya menyemangati.

"Gempa? Kenapa masih diluar? Ayo masuk!"

"Eh? Ah, iya, Tok," mengangguk, ia pun memasuki rumah sang kakek. "Assalamu'alaikum," salamnya ketika masuk.

"Wa'alaikum salam!"

Deg!

"Ya-Yaya?"

"Hihihi… kenapa? Terkejut aku di sini?"

Gempa menatap gadis sebaya di depannya, Yaya. Gadis itu mengenakan setelan serba merah muda. Senyum lembut pun dilayangkan gadis itu untuk Gempa.

"Ya, tak nyangka aja yang menunggu kami itu dirimu."

"Terus? Kau beharap siapa lagi? Kak Hali?"

Sontak Yaya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia memohon maaf pada Gempa yang dibalas kekehan geli.

"Hahaha… tak masalah kok, kak Yaya."

"Uh! Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku begitu! Kita hanya beda beberapa bulan saja, sepupu."

"Hihihi…," Gempa terkikik melihat wajah cemberut Yaya. Memang, Yaya adalah sepupunya dari keluarga ibunya. Dan kebetulan, Yaya juga menjadi tetangga rumahnya.

"Huh! Giliran kak Gempa aja disenyumin. Lah, aku? Malah ditabok," cibir Taufan –yang duduk di sofa sambil menyuapkan kue bolu ke dalam mulutnya– saat melihat keduanya masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Heh! Ralat ya! Aku memelukmu, loh! Siapa juga yang nabok?"

"Lah? Kak Yaya lupa ingatan ya? Aduhhh… nih! Lenganku masih nyut-nyutan tau!" Taufan menunjuk lengan kirinya yang terlapisi kain berwarna biru muda, lengan bajunya.

"Dipukul pelan gitu aja dah sakit. Kapan jadi jagoannya?" seringaian terlihat diwajah Yaya. Dan itu membuat Gempa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Hehehe… Yaya tak berubah juga kalau sudah bertemu Taufan,' kekeh Gempa dalam hati.

Gempa pun mendudukkan dirinya di antara Air dan Api yang menatap perseteruan Taufan dan Yaya, sambil memakan kue bolu. Sesekali Api tertawa saat melihat Taufan mendapatkan jitakan dari Yaya. Air sendiri memeluk tubuh Gempa, saat kue ditangannya habis. Ia takut melihat pertengkaran Yaya dan Taufan, yang hanya sebagai gurauan saja.

Mengusap lembut punggung kecil adiknya, Gempa pun membuka mulut, "Air, mereka berdua memang selalu begitu. Jangan takut, ya?" Gempa merasakan anggukan di perutnya. Ia tahu, adiknya yang paling kecil ini cinta damai. Makanya, ia selalu berusaha agar tidak ada pertengkaran dalam persaudaraan mereka.

'Sekarang sih, sepertinya tidak bisa dihindari,' batinnya sweatdrop.

Iris coklatnya melihat bagaimana Api begitu semangat membela Yaya ataupun Taufan. Yeah, meski hanya Yaya yang aktif dalam hal pemukulan.

"Dasar nenek lampir! Ingat umur dong! Sudah mau SMA aja belagu."

"Khe? Itu bagus. Dari pada bocah bau kencur sepertimu yang masih ngompol?"

"Aku tidak ngompol lagi!"

"He? Masa sih!" Yaya mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebih. Dan itu membuat Api semakin terbahak melihatnya.

"Hahaha… lucu. Hihihi… kak Yaya lucu. Ahahaha… kak Taupan maca kalah cih~ ahaahha…"

"Gezzz… adik durhaka! Kepada siapa kau memihak, hah?!"

Merasa sudah cukup lama perdebatan ini berlangsung, Gempa beranjak dari sofa sambil menggendong Air yang telah tertidur. Ia tak ingin Api mendengar lebih banyak umpatan yang dilontarkan Taufan dan Yaya.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Air sedari tadi takut melihat pertengkaran kalian yang lumayan ekstrim. Untung saja dia sudah tidur. Ah! Apa kalian tak malu Api mendengar perkataan kalian yang luar biasa itu?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Gempa meninggalkan ketiganya yang hanya diam saling bertatapan. Ia tak memperdulikan apa yang menjadi pikiran ketiganya. Meski dalam hati kecilnya, ia tak tega berkata dingin begitu. 'Hah~ rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatiku, lagi.'

"Tok?" panggi Gempa saat melewati dapur.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Gempa. Ada apa?" Tok Aba hanya melirik Gempa, lalu melanjutkan membuat minuman.

"Air tidur. Bisa Gempa tau di mana kamarnya?"

"He? Di tidur? Aduhai, sepertinya Air memang suka tidur, ya? Sepanjang perjalanan tadi pun dia tidur. Apa kau membuatnya begadang semalaman? Apa kau tak mengatur jadwal tidur yang baik untuknya?"

Gempa hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar sederet pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang kakek. Ingin menjawab, ia merasa tak sopan. Tapi, jika tak menjawab, takutnya kakeknya merasa diabaikan. Gempa dilema. Pada akhirnya, ia menguatkan tekad.

"Air memang sering tidur, Tok. Walau tak begadang pun, tidurnya lebih lama dari kami bertiga. Jadwal tidurnya dalam sehari, bisa sampai 14 jam."

Tok Aba menatap tajam Gempa. Ia merasa sangsi dengan alasan yang dilontarkan Gempa. "Kau tak bohong?"

"Be-benar, Tok," gagap Gempa dengan mata yang ia usahakan untuk menatap kakeknya. Yah, menurut analisisnya, seseorang yang curiga biasanya menatap mata lawan bicaranya agar mengetahui kebohongan yang tersimpan. Karna dirinya tak berbohong, buat apa takut untuk menatap mata yang kakek?

"Baiklah, Atok percaya." Gempa mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau ingat kamarmu dan Taufan dulu?" Gempa mengangguk.

"Nah, itu kamar Api dan Air sekarang. Atok sudah bersihkan dan ditata ulang."

Gempa langsung saja menuju ke kamar yang akan ditempati Api dan Air, setelah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' pada sang kakek.

Cklek

Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Gempa membuka pintu kamar. Dapat dilihatnya suasana kamar adik kembarnya yang sangat nyaman. Dua tempat tidur single bed yang masing-masing berada di sudut kamar, permadani biru-jingga yang memenuhi tengah ruangan, sebuah nakas di sisi masing-masing tempat tidur, lemari besar dengan tiga pintu di samping pintu kamar, meja bundar di atas permadani dengan bantal duduk yang mengelilingi, juga jendela yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk kamar ini. Ah, dan jangan lupakan sebuah kipas angin besar yang berada dilangit-langit kamar.

"Mereka pasti senang," gumam Gempa setelah menidurkan Air di kasur sebelah kanan.

Disibaknya gorden yang menutupi jendela, membuat kamar itu menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun berhembus lembut kala Gempa membuka jendela dengan lebar.

Menatap Air yang tampak sangat pulas, Gempa pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Sunyi.

Entah kenapa suasanya sangat sunyi setelah dirinya menginjakkan diri dilantai satu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Mengikuti instingnya untuk segera ke ruang tamu, kedua matanya membelak melihat seorang pemuda dengan topi hitam berhiaskan merah menyala, menatap tajam Taufan. Perasaannya semakin tak enak sekarang. Tak ingin ada perdebatan serius, Gempa buru-buru menghampiri adiknya itu.

"A-ah, ada kak Lintar rupanya."

"Hee? Jadi, kakak celam ini kak Hali yang celing kak Gempa celitakan, ya?" Gempa hanya mengangguk mendengar celetukan Api, namun segera itu pula ia meralat, "Kak Lintar tidak seram, Api. Kak Lintar itu baik," melemparkan senyum lembut pada Halilintar, namun diabaikan.

Dapat Gempa lihat pandangan tajam Halilintar berpindah ke Api. Api yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan sosok kakak sepupunya pun malah mendekat. Membuat jantung Gempa berdetak kencang. 'Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa,' batinnya sambil mengekor di belakang Api.

"Siapa yang seram, bocah?"

"Huwaaa! Cuala kakak juga tak kalah celam. Tapi, kelen!" Api malah berbinar mendengar suara berat khas remaja puber Halilintar. Sekarang, kembaran dari Air itu malah memeluk kaki Halilintar. Membuat sang empunya kaki menggeram kesal.

'Kenapa dengan bocah ini? Aarrghh! Pasti dia salah satu dari anak kembar paman Boboiboy.'

Gempa yang melihat Halilintar menunduk dengan aura berat yang menguar, segera membawa Api dalam pelukannya. "A-Api… lebih baik istirahat di kamar ya? Air sudah tidur, loh."

"Hee? Tapi, Api macih mau cama kak Hali! Api mau dengel cuala kelennya, kak Hali. Capa tau Api bica ikutin~"

"Yaya, tolong bawa Api ke atas ya?" pinta Gempa pada Yaya, mengabaikan rengekan Api. Yaya pun mengangguk dan segera mengambil Api dari gendongan Gempa. Membawa bocah jingga itu menuju lantai atas. Gadis itu pun tau jika ini hal serius yang tak seharusnya dilihat anak kecil. Dalam hatinya, ia mengkhawatirkan Gempa. Terlebih Taufan.

Taufan sendiri hanya mematung dengan wajah pucat. Padahal ia sudah menguatkan hatinya jika bertemu dengan kakak sepupunya itu, tapi ternyata tak semudah itu.

"Taufan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tersentak mendengar suara sang kakek, Taufan tersenyum kaku setelahnya. "I-iya, Tok. Hehehe… Hai, kak Hali! La-lama tak berjumpa."

Alih-alih membalas sapaan canggung Taufan, Halilintar malah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada remaja biru itu. "Bukannya kalian datang besok? Kenapa hari ini?"

"I-itu–"

"Memang apa salahnya sih, Hali? Sudahlah, adik-adikmu ini masih lelah dengan perjalanan jauh. Biarkan mereka istirahat dulu."

"Cih! Aku sebenarnya gak sudi tinggal serumah dengan seorang pembunuh!"

"HALI!"

"Terserah Atok sajalah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Halilintar masuk kesalah satu ruangan di samping tangga. Tampaknya itu kamar miliknya.

Taufan hanya memandang heran Gempa yang menutup telinganya erat, setelah dirinya menyapa sang sepupu. "Ka-kak Gempa?" Taufan membelakkan mata begitu melihat wajah penuh kesakitan kakaknya.

"Kak Gempa kenapa? Tadi kak Hali bilang apa? Kenapa kakak menutup telinga Taufan?"

Bisa Gempa lihat wajah khawatir dan panik Taufan. Dirinya hanya tersenyum tipis. Kakeknya pun menatapnya khawatir. "Hehehe… tenang, kakak baik-baik saja kok, Taufan. Atok jangan khawatir gitu deh."

"Tapi, wajahmu pucat, Gempa."

"Eh? Masa, Tok!" Gempa meraba wajahnya yang dikatakan pucat.

"Kakak! Jawab perta–"

"Sudahlah, Taufan. Sekarang, kau istirahatlah. Kakak akan bantu Atok masak untuk makan siang," usir Gempa halus sambil mendorong Taufan menuju tangga.

"Ta-tapi–"

"Dengarkanlah perintah kakakmu, Taufan."

Menghela nafas pasrah, Taufan pun menaiki tiap anak tangga dengan wajah mengkerut. Otaknya masih memikirkan mengenai perkataan Halilintar yang tak didengarnya sedikit pun, setelah menyapa. Sungguh! Dirinya tak suka dengan sikap kakaknya tadi. Ia lebih memilih mendengar setiap lontaran kasar Halilintar untuknya, dari pada harus melihat wajah penuh kesakitan dari sang kakak yang mendengar langsung.

Memastikan adiknya telah menghilang dari hadapannya, Gempa pun berjalan dengan terhuyung menuju sofa. Dihempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir sang kakek.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Menarik nafas panjang, Gempa pun menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan kedua iris coklat yang memandang Tok Aba lembut.

"Tenang, Tok. Gempa baik-baik saja. Nah! Ayo kita masak! Atok belum masak, kan?"

Memutar matanya jengah, Tok Aba pun berjalan menuju dapur. "Tau sajalah kau." Gempa terkikik mendengar ucapan kakeknya. Dirinya pun memasuki dapur dan memulai acara masak-memasak dengan sang kakek.

"Tok?"

"Hm?"

Tok Aba terkejut melihat aliran air mata diwajah Gempa yang tersenyum. Senyum miris tepatnya.

"Ge-Gempa? Kau baik-baik saja?" memegang kedua bahu cucunya, Tok Aba langsung membawa Gempa ke dalam pelukan. Kakek itu tau, kalau cucunya ini bukanlah anak yang tahan banting. Tapi, ia mengakui ketegaran Gempa dihadapan semua orang. Hanya di depan orang tertentu saja Gempa bisa bersikap lemah begini.

"Hahaha… Gempa masih cengeng ya, Tok?"

"Tidak, Gempa. Kau tidak cengeng," mengusap punggung cucunya lembut. Tok Aba berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan hati sang cucu.

Merasa tak ada gunanya menangis begini, Gempa langsung saja melepaskan pelukan Tok Aba. Membuat sang kakek sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Gempa.

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun ya, Tok?" Tok Aba hanya bisa mengangguk, menyetujui.

 **::::::::::**

 **To be Continues**

 **::::::::::**

…

 **OMAKE**

Merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal, diikuti bagian tubuh lainnya, pemuda dengan kemeja kuning gading dengan bawahan coklat itu beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menatap laptop yang masih menyala. Menampilkan sebuah aplikasi MS. Word dengan ribuan kalimat yang tertulis.

"Hah~ entah kenapa aku lelah sekali."

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tak lama matanya memberat. Tanda kantuk menyerang.

Dirinya berusaha untuk bangkit. Setidaknya, pakaiannya haruslah nyaman saat dirinya tidur. Namun, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Ia merasa tak bisa lagi mengerahkan saraf motoriknya.

'Setidaknya sudah ku-save,' batinnya sebelum terlelap.

Mengarungi mimpi yang tak dapat dijelaskan bagaimana ceritanya.

 **OMAKE END**

 **Yosh! Ada yang masih mengingat Fic ini? Hahaha… Nayu aja baru nyadar kalau hampir tiga bulan nunggak! XD Hihihi… maunya Updet sekalian dengan tamatnya The Death. Tapi, Nayu musti rombak ulang karna terlalu aneh aja kalau menggunakan scene yang sebelumnya.**

 **Hihihi… gimana? Apa sudah ada yang tahu mengenai konflik pertama? Atau ada yang mengetahui alur Fic ini?**

 **Ah~ maafkan Nayu yang membuat Gempa terlihat cengeng. Yeah, menurut Nayu Gempa memang memiliki sifat itu. Sayangnya, ia tak mau membuat orang lain khawatir. Jangan mengira hanya perempuan saja ya, yang memiliki sifat cengeng. Banyak kok laki-laki yang memiliki sifat itu.**

 **Terus, yang lainnya… HUUWEEEE~~ KENAPA ADA YANG MENYANGKA NAYU ITU COWOK!? Q^Q**

 **Huhuhu… memang sih, di RW Nayu selalu diragukan mengenai Gender. Itu karena sikap Nayu yang absurd. Tapi, karena Nayu seorang muslimah yang berjilbab, hanya diejek 'Cewek jejadian' dan itu dah lumrah. Nayu terima aja. Tapi, ini…? Katanya setelah baca Chapter satu, tau kalau Nayu cowok. Pertanyaannya, bagian mana dari chap sebelumnya yang mengatakan Nayu cowok?**

 **Nayu sudah menanyakan hal itu pada reader yang membaca Fict ini. Dan katanya, tak ada yang menjelaskan kalau Nayu cowok. Dan karnanya, Nayu hanya berpikir kalau dia itu sedang salah fokus. *ngarep* Habis, PM Nayu tak dibalas. T3T**

 **Ah! Satu hal yang perlu Nayu tekankan. Meski Gempa dalam Fict ini menjadi penulis dari Problem. Bukan berarti Gempa menjadi Nayu. Memang, ada beberapa hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Nayu, yang Nayu masukkan dalam Fict ini. Tapi, bukan berarti Gempa itu Nayu, meski sangat ingin Nayu miripkan. Sayangnya, tak bisa. Sikap, sifat, dan karakter Nayu yang mirip Gempa kurang lebih 20%. Sisanya, mirip Hali, Air, Taufan, dan Api. Hahahaha….**

 **Hali : Woi! Sampai kapan curhatnya?**

 **Eh? Iya ya. Yosh! Saatnya membalas review bagi yang tidak login.**

 **Lily :** Hihihi.. Makasih pujian dan reviewnya, Lily-san~

 **Asha :** Hahaha… sesuai penjelasan. Bisa dibilang Gempa meranin kakak, tapi gak sepenuhnya meranin. Khukhukhu~ gimana dengan Hali di Chap ini? Makasih review dan pujiannya, Asha~

 **Yosh! Sekian dari Nayu. Dan sepertinya, Nayu bakal lama updet lagi nih. Banyak tugas bertumpukan.**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca, memfollow, mem-fave, mereview Fict ini. Peluk sayang buat kalian semua~**

 **Review Minna~**


End file.
